Hotel California
by oliverwoodsgirl
Summary: A song fic to Hotel California by The Eagles. Draco tries to find solstice from Voldemort and Lucious, his father. Pretty dark fic not for wee ones. Please read and review.


Short songfic that just came to me while listening to this song. I highly suggest listening to it while you read. It will make it much more meaningful. Enjoy and please review. 

  
  


Hotel California   
  
  
On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air   
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light   
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim   
I had to stop for the night   
  
Draco had been walking for what seemed like days. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. All he knew was he had to get away. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps any longer. He would not become his father, even if that meant losing everything he loved, including Pansy. Ahead Draco spotted a villa. Was it real or just some cruel joke his mind was playing on him?  
  
There she stood in the doorway;   
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself,   
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'   
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way   
There were voices down the corridor,   
I thought I heard them say...   
  
As he approached the run down looking villa, he spotted movement in front of what appeared to be a door. Was it a death-eater? Could they have found him out here? Of course they could have. They could find a man anywhere. There was no escaping them. You could run yes, but never hide. Draco kept walking. What else was there to do? He had no wand. That could be tracked. He had no broom, left it miles back when it would no longer withstand the journey. He was defenseless and alone. The image began to sharpen with every step, revealing it to be a woman. A light lit itself making her identity clear. It was Pansy. Draco ran and swept her into his weak arms.   
  
"Pansy how did you make it here? How did you know this is where I was coming? I didn't even know that!"  
  
"She began to stutter. I...I...didn't to, be honest with you. I just...sensed it."   
  
At that point Draco didn't care how. He didn't care if this was real or some bittersweet delusion. He wanted to savor the moment. Put it in a bottle and come back to it whenever he wanted. He wouldn't leave her this time. He couldn't bear the thought of life without her again. He wouldn't let go.  
  
"Sorry to ruin the moment but it really is safer inside," came a familiar voice. It was Dumbledore.  
  
Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely face Plenty of room at the Hotel California   
Any time of year, you can find it here   
  
The darkened room was filled with faces Draco knew well.   
"Hi, Draco."   
"Welcome"  
"Nice of you to drop by, Draco"  
Voices everywhere were welcoming him from couches placed randomly around the magically enlarged room. Pansy gave his arm a little tug and he continued walking toward a side hall.  
  
Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Benz   
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends   
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.   
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget   
  
Walking down the hall, people stuck their heads out of the small rooms that dotted the corridor. They waved at Pansy, smiled at her. She said hello to a few but just kept walking arm in arm with Draco. He knew there were many men that had feelings for Pansy, he could tell by the look in their eyes. It was lust.   
  
So I called up the Captain,   
'Please bring me my wine'   
He said,'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'   
  
Reaching the room farthest back in the dim hall, Pansy removed a small key from her pocket and placed it into the lock. It clicked admitting them access to the room within. Inspecting the room Draco noticed a small table covered in bottles of every shape and size. Picking one up to inspect its contents, he realized it was dry.   
  
"Those haven't been full in quite a while." Pansy replied with a laugh.   
  
That was the last memory Draco had before it all went dark.  
  
And still those voices are calling from far away,   
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say...   
  
"Draco! Draco wake up!" Pansy said with fear in her quivering voice. "We have got to get out of here. They've found us!"  
  
Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely face   
They livin' it up at the Hotel California   
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis   
  
  
There were screams coming from all directions. He couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. What was happening?   
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by Pansy's shrill voice. "Draco, come on! We must get out of here! They've found us! I knew we could never be safe. Not once we angered him!"  
  
Mirrors on the ceiling,   
The pink champagne on ice   
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'   
And in the master's chambers,   
They gathered for the feast   
They stab it with their steely knives,   
But they just can't kill the beast   
  
As they fled swiftly through the now debris littered hallway, Draco couldn't help but peer into the rooms now cluttered in disarray. Entering the main room where the battle between good and evil was taking place, Draco saw the figure of a great man fall. He looked up to see who had been the one to cause the death of Dumbledore. It was his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Last thing I remember, I was running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
To the place I was before   
  
  
There was nothing he could do for his now fallen mentor. The best thing he could do was get Pansy and himself out. He had to alert everyone else of what had happened.  
  
'Relax,' said the night man,   
We are programmed to receive.   
You can checkout any time you like,   
but you can never leave!   
  
Draco began to run toward the door with Pansy in tow. Advancing nearer to the door, a figure cut into their path. It was again Lucius. The grin on his sallow face was etched permanently into Draco's soul. He had seen it so many times before. It haunted him.  
  
"Why hello son. I didn't think I would be seeing you here, or ever again for that matter. I'm sorry Draco but I cannot let you leave. You cannot ruin this for me." Lucius flicked his wrist and with that everything went black for Draco.

  
  


What did you think? If you liked it please review and if enough people review, I will write a sequel. buh~bye ;)


End file.
